Cosas que pasan
by Arashi-Tsukino
Summary: Este es mi nuevo fic Slash, no sabia que Rating ponerle y este me parece excesivo, pero bueno, mejor pongo este no sea que luego escriba algo demasiado ejem ejem y se me asusten, no se me dan los sumaries, así que mejor, entrad y leed
1. El Comienzo

Hola!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con mi segundo intento de flash, espero que me salga mejor que el anterior ^^. Bueno ya sabeis que los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, pero la historia es mía!! Jiji, y repito esto será un SLASH!!! Si si, relaciones entre chicos! Y ahora a leer se ha dicho ^^ y por cierto espero que me mandéis algún review , he descubierto que me encantan ^___^  
  
COSAS QUE PASAN  
  
En un aula del tercer piso, cerca de la torre de Astronomía, ocultos entre las sombras dos jóvenes unían sus bocas, primero con ternura, luego con pasión, se miraban a los ojos y reían, aún se preguntaban como habían terminado así, como habían cambiado un odio por una increíble pasión, una pasión que ahora se había transformado en amor verdadero, un amor dulce y sincero, lleno de respeto y cariño, un amor por el que se habían jurado dar la vida por el otro. Aún nadie lo sabía, pero pronto todos descubrirían que "el niño dorado" de Gryffindor y "el príncipe" de Slytherin se querían. ¿Cómo empezó todo? Pues que os puedo decir, seguir leyendo y así lo vais a descubrir (NA/ Si lo sé, me han salido pareados y me encanta!!!! Jajajaja )  
  
Cap 1- El Comienzo  
  
Por primera vez en su vida Harry había pasado un verano feliz, lo había pasado con su padrino Sirius y su "tío" Remus, al final el quinto año habían declarado inocente a Sirius tras haber capturado a Pettigrew en un ataque contra los mortífagos. Harry se había pasado el verano entrenando, todos sabían que la dura batalla se acercaba, y él más que nadie debía de estar preparado, no le importaba entrenar cerca de 8 horas diarias, era feliz por poder estudiar a la luz del día, por poder pasear sin la preocupación de que alguien viese a Sirius y lo denunciase, por poder hablar de su familia sin temor a una mala contestación. Durante los dos meses de verano Harry cambió mucho, una buena alimentación y tanto ejercicio habían afectado notablemente en su físico, ahora tenía unas abdominales bien marcadas, sus brazos contenían unos músculos bien desarrollados sin llegar a ser excesivos, sus poderes habían aumentado y estaba aprendiendo a manejarlos sin problemas, podía realizar magia sin varita y eso era una gran ventaja, los poderes del heredero de Gryffindor habían hecho acto de presencia, y encima había dejado de ser un "enano" con gafas, ahora era mucho más alto y Sirius se había deshecho de sus lentes obligándolo a usar lentes de contacto, si ya de por sí era guapo, ahora además era tremendamente atractivo. Lo único malo del verano era no haberse podido comunicar con sus amigos, se lo habían prohibido por su seguridad, tan solo pudo enviarles una nota al final del verano diciéndoles que se verían en Hogwarts ya que habían decidido que Harry no acudiría a la escuela en el expreso. El uno de septiembre llegó, Harry había preparado su baúl, estaba lleno de ropa nueva, libros, la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador, las túnicas y un montón de cosas más, bajó al salón cargando con todo, incluida su escoba, sabía que ese año todos se iban a quedar asombrados, gracias también al duro entrenamiento Harry había aprendido a manejarse mejor sobre la escoba, había adquirido una gran rapidez y su capacidad de observación se había visto incrementada un cien por cien. Dos atractivos hombres entraron en la cocina donde se encontraba Harry sentado,  
  
Buenos días Harry  
  
Buenos días a los dos, ya está hecho el desayuno y me parece que lo necesitáis -comentó el joven sonriente  
  
Po. por que dices eso?  
  
Mmm venga tío Remus, no te sonrojes, solo me lo imagino, ya que por lo que escuché anoche desde mi habitación, vuestra noche ha sido movidita - respondió Harry con una mirada traviesa  
  
Y que lo digas ahijado  
  
SIRIUS!!!  
  
Jajajaja venga Remus, no hay de que avergonzarse, Harry solo te está tomando el pelo  
  
Si tío Remus, ya sabes que me encanta saber que estáis juntos ^^  
  
será mejor que desayunemos, antes de ir a Hogwarts hemos de hacer otras cosas  
  
Los tres hombres terminaron pronto de desayunar y se marcharon, por el camino Sirius no dejaba de meterse con Harry ya que éste se sonrojaba cada vez que una chica o chico se quedaba mirándolo fijamente al cruzarse con ellos, tal vez se debería de haber acostumbrado, pero le parecía imposible de creer que la gente no se fijara en su cicatriz, si no más bien en su cuerpo.  
  
Mientras nuestros tres chicos favoritos (NA/ me refiero a Harry, Sirius y Remus , ya sé que tenemos más favoritos pero por ahora son estos!!!! ^^), realizaban sus cosas, los alumnos de Hogwarts se subían al expreso que les llevaría a la escuela. Durante el trayecto no ocurrió ningún incidente importante, exceptuando las típicas riñas entre Malfoy y Ron, que incluían menciones sobre Hermione, Harry y los nombres de las madres y padres de todos los presentes en la discusión. Mione y Ron esperaban impacientes el encontrarse con su amigo al llegar a la escuela, pero se sintieron bastante desilusionados al no verlo allí. Tras la selección de las casas de los nuevos alumnos, el director se levantó y comenzó a hablar.  
  
Buenas noches queridos alumnos, os doy la bienvenida de nuevo a la escuela, sé que este año va a ser muy duro, ya que la gran batalla se acerca, por ese motivo os pido fervientemente que hagáis caso de mis advertencias, queda terminantemente prohibido el deambular por los pasillos de la escuela después de las 10 de la noche, no se puede realizar hechizos fuera de las clases y menos todavía si no está un profesor delante, nadie deberá introducirse en el bosque oscuro sin la supervisión de un profesor, y la lista de los objetos no permitidos las podéis consultar en la puerta de la conserjería, todas estas normas si son incumplidas llevarán un severo castigo para aquellos que no hagan caso. Ahora os informaré de otros cambios, os he de presentar a los nuevos profesores de Defensa, a uno de ellas ya lo conocéis por que os ha dado clase, el otro también es conocido por otros motivos, os presento al profesor Remus Lupin y al profesor Sirius Black.  
  
Las puertas del salón se abrieron dando paso a dos atractivos hombres muy sonrientes que andaban de forma decidida bajo los aplausos de la mayoría de los alumnos, ambos saludaron al director y a los demás profesores y ocuparon sus asientos en la mesa principal. Tras esta presentación el director volvió a hablar.  
  
El último cambio realizado es la creación de un nuevo puesto, se conoce como Prefecto Especial, os he de decir que la persona que ocupa este cargo, se encargará de controlar las acciones de los prefectos de las cuatro casas y tendrá los mismos derechos que un profesor, incluido el poder descontar puntos a los prefectos, se que os parecerá extraño, pero entre todos los profesores hemos decidido que era lo mejor, ahora os presentaré quien es el elegido, aunque ya todos lo conocéis, y algunos estáis impacientes por verlo (esto lo dijo mirando a Hermione y a Ron), por favor Sr. Potter puede entrar.  
  
Las puertas del gran salón se volvieron a abrir, y por ellas entró un Harry muy seguro de sí mismo, los murmullos comenzaron enseguida en las cuatro mesas, todos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio del joven Potter, estaba mucho más alto y parecía más maduro, el chico se acercó al director y tras unas breves palabras se dirigió a su mesa, sus amigos aún no se creían lo que veían, pero no se pudieron resistir y se levantaron rápidamente a abrazarlo. Harry abrazó a Hermione con ternura y a Ron con gran cariño. Dumbledore volvió a hablar  
  
Tras esta muestra de cariño, tan solo digo dos palabras : A COMER!  
  
Acto seguido las mesas se llenaron de alimentos, los cuales comenzaron a ser devorados por todos los alumnos, mientras comían en todas las mesas se comentaba lo mismo, el gran cambio de Harry Potter y su nuevo puesto, los Slytherin andaban bastante molestos, mientras que los Gryffindor no cabían en sí de gozo. Las chicas y algunos chicos de las mesas no podían dejar de observar a Harry, pero el hacía como si no se diese cuenta, hasta que una insistente mirada comenzó a ponerlo nervioso, sabía que alguien lo estaba estudiando detenidamente, sentía como unos ojos recorrían la estructura de su rostro, era como una caricia, finalmente no pudo resistirlo más y levantó la vista intentando descubrir el rostro de esa insistente mirada, primero recorrió la mesa de los hufflepuff, allí no encontró al portador de esa mirada, realizó la misma observación en la mesa de los ravenclaw, y allí tampoco la encontró, así que empezó su recorrido por la mesa de los Slytherin, la encontró, se encontró con unos ojos grises que no dejaban de mirarle, notó la mirada en su boca, luego en sus mejillas, los ojos se encontraron, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par entre asustados y molestos por que le habían descubierto, Harry sintió algo extraño, y no sabe por que sonrió, el dueño de los ojos grises se sonrojó al instante y bajó la cabeza, Harry se entretuvo un rato observando el rostro de esos ojos, lo cierto es que Malfoy también había cambiado y mucho, seguramente seguía siendo el mismo engreído e insufrible de siempre, pero su cara había madurado, estaba más atractivo que de costumbre * ATRACTIVO???!!!! Yo he dicho eso? ohhh por dios, me deben haber puesto algo en la comida* tras este pensamiento Harry agitó su cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a sus compañeros de mesa, cuando finalizó la cena, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, Dumbledore les había avisado a todos que las funciones como prefectos comenzarían la noche siguiente, así que Harry y los demás eran libres de irse a la cama a dormir temprano, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville hablaban sin cesar de las vacaciones, Harry era el que menos hablaba ya que no lo podía contar todo, pero sus amigos no dejaban de interrogarle, se reían cada vez que alguno de ellos contaba alguna anécdota del verano, todos sabían que dentro de poco dejarían de reír tan a menudo, así que lo mejor era divertirse lo máximo posible antes de que no pudieran hacerlo. Decidieron cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama para estar más cómodos, cuando Harry terminó de cambiarse se fijó que sus amigos lo estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos  
  
pasa algo chicos?  
  
Los demás no decían nada, Seamos se acercó a Harry, y ante la extrañeza de éste, le levantó un poco la camisa del pijama y con un dedo apretó las abdominales, tras esto dijo  
  
wow! Son de verdad!!  
  
que? Pe .. pero que dices! - dijo Harry un poco sonrojado  
  
vaya amigo, parece que si has cambiado mucho! -habló Ron  
  
eso eso, vaya cuerpo tio!! - dijo Seamus después de silbar y guiñarle un ojo a Harry  
  
esto... oh!!! Venga ya! Callaos y a la cama!!  
  
Si Harry, lo que tu digas, nos vamos a la cama, pero con un cuerpo con el tuyo no me importaría cambiar de bando - dijo Seamus entre risas  
  
Harry se sonrojó completamente mientras sus compañeros se partían de risa, al final hasta él comenzó a reírse mientras le lanzaba a Seamus su almohada  
  
Eres un pervertido!!!  
  
jajajaja venga Harry, sabes que si te ven vestido con ropa muggle o sin camisa (*_*) vas a tener a muchas chicas detrás, y también a muchos chicos!!  
  
Jajaja muy graciosos, mmm me voy a dormir niños!  
  
Buenas noches Harry - respondieron todos entre risas  
  
Tras unos minutos más de risas, la habitación quedó en silencio, y Harry se puso a pensar en las palabras de Seamus, entonces recordó la mirada de Malfoy en la cena y se volvió a sonrojar, aún no había conseguido explicarse por que le había sonreído y menos aún podía explicarse por que Malfoy se había sonrojado, finalmente cerró los ojos y se durmió.  
  
En una habitación en las mazmorras, el joven y atractivo Draco Malfoy llevaba dos horas pensando y dándose cabezazos sin comprender por que no había podido apartar la mirada de encima de Potter, y tampoco entendía el por que se había sonrojado, un Malfoy no se sonroja, y él lo sabía. Decidió dejar de pensar e intentar dormir, tardó menos de cinco minutos en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
Continuará ... 


	2. Seán imaginaciones mías?

Hola!!!!! Siento el retraso, pero ando un tanto liada, el trabajo, las clases, los preparatcvos de mi viaje, todo me quita mucho tiempo, tengo abandonados los fics, mis webs, sorry!!!!!!!! Ahora los reviews:  
  
Laia: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste, espero que opines también de este capitulo, no me convence demasiado pero ya no podia esperar más para subirlo, nos vemos!!!  
  
Kyoko: Gracias a ti tb, me gusta que me critiquen mis fics, tanto para bien como para mal, se que la trama es típica, aunque tal vez algo pase más adelante que lo cambie todo, de todas maneras espero que me sigas mandando tus comentarios ^^  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Hola!!!!! Gracias!!!!!! Hago lo que puedo, espero que este capitulo este bien, intentaré escribir el tercero lo antes posible y prometo que la cosa mejorará. Y no solo habrá chispas jajajaja habrá de todo :P  
  
Sabry: espero que no tengas sueño por leer mi fic ^^U jejeje, mejor leelo antes y acuéstate tempranito!!! Un beso  
  
L.S.T.P. : Hola!!!! Un verdadero honor tener review de tu parte, soy una gran seguidora de tus fics jejeje, te suelo mandar reviews pero con otro nombre,jajaja, me alegro que te guste, y te daré una noticia, habrá más siri y remsie ^_____^, adoro a esos dos, aunque he de reconocer que la pareja Draco/Harry es mi preferida. Nos leemos pronto, sobretodo en tus actualizaciones ^^. Un beso  
  
Cap 2- Serán imaginaciones mías?  
  
La mañana llegó, y con ella el despertar de los alumnos, todos se levantaron para cumplir con sus obligaciones, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Harry  
  
- Buenos días Potter  
  
- Buenos días profesora  
  
- como ya sabe a partir de estos momentos ha de cumplir con sus obligaciones, lo primero que ha de hacer es darle los horarios a los prefectos para que los repartan entre los demás alumnos, se ha de dar usted prisa, deben estar en manos de todos antes de las 9 de la mañana para que puedan acudir a sus respectivas clases, en cada sobre está el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecen  
  
- de acuerdo, si me disculpa  
  
Harry salió del despacho de la profesora y acudió al gran salón en busca de los diferentes prefectos.  
  
- Mione!!!  
  
- Buenos días Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? Ron me ha dicho que saliste temprano hoy  
  
- fui con McGonagall, me dio esto para repartir, a ver.... Si, este sobre es para ti y para Ron, los prefectos de Gryffindor, son los horarios de las clases, mmmmm allí están los prefectos de Hufflepuff y los de Ravenclaw, nos vemos Mione  
  
Harry se marchó y repartió los horarios correspondientes, tan solo le quedaban los Slytherin, " diablos, toda la noche soñando con él y encima ahora se supone que he de esperar a que aparezca para darle esto, vaya idea la de Dumbledore, me tenía que haber negado" pensaba Harry, en ese instante los slytherin hicieron su aparición, frente a ellos caminaba como siempre Draco Malfoy y a su lado la insoportable Pansy Parkinson, los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de Harry, el rubio frunció el ceño e iba a pasar de largo cuando Harry le habló  
  
- Malfoy  
  
- ¿Qué quieres de buena mañana Potter? – dijo arrastrando las palabras  
  
- darte esto, son los horarios de tu casa, repártelos  
  
Harry alargó la mano esperando a que Malfoy cogiera el sobre, cuando el rubio recogió el sobre no pudo evitar que los dedos de ambos se rozaran, ambos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrío, el moreno se sonrojó levemente pero frunció su ceño mirando directamente a los ojos del contrario, Draco hizo el mismo gesto, pero rompió rápidamente la conexión tirando fuertemente del sobre y dándose la vuelta, Pansy miraba la escena bastante molesta, se colgó del brazo de Draco y ambos se alejaron juntos a desayunar, Harry se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa para reunirse con sus amigos, Hermione le dio el horario y se dispuso a mirarlo.  
  
- Mira Harry, el horario no está mal, herbología avanzada a primera hora los lunes junto con Ravenclaw, pocas clases con los Slytherin y solo clase de pociones dos veces por semana, aunque tres horas seguidas con Snape puede ser horrible y más con los Slytherin, cada año están más insoportables- dijo Ron  
  
Harry tan solo le asintió con la cabeza, tenía su mente en otro sitio "pero que me ha pasado?, no lo entiendo, ese escalofrío debe ser que no lo soporto, no puede ser otra cosa, pero ayer..... dios Harry!, debió ser tu imaginación, ¿que no has visto su mirada?, pero.... maldición! a ver si me voy a volver loco"  
  
- Harry.... Harry..... HARRY!!!! –gritó Mione  
  
- si? Que pasa? Por que me gritas?  
  
- llevo 5 minutos hablándote y tú ni caso, venga, vamos a llegar tarde!!  
  
El trío de amigos se levantó rápido y salieron del aula ante la insistente mirada de un atractivo Slytherin  
  
- Viste Draquito? la sangre sucia le gritó a Potter  
  
- No estoy ciego ni sordo Pansy, y deja de llamarme así, soy Draco o Malfoy, ¿Cuándo lo aprenderás?  
  
- pero si es en tono cariñoso Draco, no sé por que te enojas, es solo el primer día y ya estás de mal humor  
  
- tú me pones de mal humor!  
  
Draco se levantó de la mesa y salió en dirección a clase de Transformaciones * esa estúpida de Parkinson, por culpa de su perorata no he podido pensar bien lo que ha sucedido, ¿Por qué le habrá gritado la sangre sucia a Potter?, parecía distraído ¿en que estaría pensando?........ pero que me pasa!!!! ¿se puede saber que le ocurre a mi cabeza?, me debo estar volviendo loco, pero es que ayer..... esa sonrisa..... ES POTTER! recuérdalo Draco, es ilógico*  
  
La mañana sucedió sin incidentes, llegó la hora de la comida, el gran salón estaba a rebosar de alumnos hambrientos, la comida estaba tranquila hasta que  
  
- Harry!!!! ¿es cierto?  
  
- ¿el que Lavender?  
  
- lo que nos ha dicho Seamus  
  
Harry miró a Seamus interrogante, y alzó una ceja, el irlandés se sonrojó y miró a su plato, Harry volvió a prestar atención a Lavender  
  
- Lo cierto es que no sé de que hablas  
  
- oh venga Harry, ya sabes, de tu......  
  
- mi que?  
  
- pues......  
  
- venga chicas soltarlo que no me entero de nada  
  
- pues..... bueno, la cuestión es que queremos ver si es cierto lo de tu estómago  
  
- mi esto......- Harry se sonrojó violentamente cuando comprendió de que hablaban- ESTAIS LOCAS!!! SEAMUS!!!!!!!! ESTA ME LA PAGAS!!!  
  
- Ohh venga Harry, tampoco es para tanto, te levantas la camisa y ya  
  
Para estos momentos, la atención de todo el salón estaba sobre Harry Potter, Sirius y Remus lo miraban divertidos, sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, Dumbledore miraba extrañado al igual que McGonagall, Snape los miraba a todos mal y los demás profesores no sabían de que iba la cosa, unas cuantas chicas de Gryffindor se habían acercado a Harry y lo habían rodeado, la profesora McGonagal iba a levantarse cuando el director la detuvo, quería ver lo que iba a pasar.  
  
- Chicas,... alejaos..... dejadme.....  
  
- tan solo queremos ver lo que ha dejado a Seamus, Neville y los demás asombrados  
  
- os digo que no os acerquéis  
  
En ese instante las chicas saltaron sobre Harry, unas lo sujetaban y otras trataban de subirle la camisa, el chico estaba de color tomate y no sabía que hacer, tanto era el esfuerzo de las chicas que al final consiguieron quitarle la camisa por completo, al conseguirlo abrieron los ojos como platos y se apartaron de él, un gran Ohhhh se escuchó por todo el salón, si que había cambiado el chico de oro, no se podía negar, lucía un cuerpo perfecto, el joven las miró con furia y vergüenza cuando sintió el poder de una intensa mirada, observó a su dueño directamente, sabía que era Draco Malfoy, el rubio estaba mirándolo como si no se creyera lo que tenía delante, le costaba hasta tragar, Harry se puso más rojo aún por la mirada del rubio, no pudo apartar su mirada hasta que la profesora McGonagall se acercó para regañar a las jovencitas y Sirius y Remus se acercaron para llevarse a Harry de allí. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficiente lejos del salón Sirius estalló en carcajadas  
  
- Sirius!!! Esto no tiene gracia!  
  
- jajajajaja pero Harry.... Es que jajajajajajaja te tenías que haber visto la cara jajajajajajaja  
  
- Sirius, no te burles de tu ahijado jejeje  
  
- Remus! ¿tu también? Oh Dios!!! Esto es una locura, están todas locas!  
  
- jajajajajajajajaja  
  
- Ya te dijimos que ibas a llamar la atención, pero esto no nos lo imaginábamos, Sirius para!!!!  
  
- jajaja esta bien jajajajajaja, lo siento ^^U  
  
- No es justo!, mataré a Seamus! Si!!!! Eso haré, al menos me desquitaré ¡! ¬¬ Sirius! Para!!!  
  
- jajajajajaja venga Harry, prometo no reírme, además Seamus no tiene la culpa, lo cierto es que no esperaba que sucediese algo así tan pronto  
  
- esperabas? Quieres decir que TÚ si imaginaste que algo así me iba a pasar?  
  
- bueno...... es que..... algo de mí se te tenia que pegar ^______________^  
  
- _-_ plock SIRIUS! Deja de decir esas cosas, anda vamos a la torre, te acompañaremos a que te pongas otra ropa Harry  
  
Los tres atractivos "hombres" se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras en el gran salón....  
  
- Señoritas! Vaya conducta, me han defraudado considerablemente, sobretodo ustedes Patil y Brown, pero ya que no solo son de Gryffindor las culpables, les descuento 30 puntos a Ravenclaw y 30 más a Gryffindor por digamos "acosar a un compañero", además, todas las aquí presentes tendrán una detención de una semana, ahora vuelvan a sus sitios y continúen a lo suyo  
  
- pero pero....  
  
- no quiero escuchar ni una palabra, sus actos no tienen justificación!  
  
La gente aún no salía de su asombro, pero un rubio slytherin seguía en especial bastante impresionado, no era posible que el escuálido y pequeñajo gryffindor hubiese hecho ese cambio en tan poco tiempo "Merlín! Sería consciente de su atractivo?, seguro que no, es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta....... DRACO! Deja de pensar , és Potter!!, me voy a volver loco, esto no me puede pasar" tras estos pensamientos Draco se levantó ante una mirada extraña de sus compañeros y salió del salón sin decir nada a nadie. El chico salió del recinto y se puso a pasear por fuera de la escuela, mientras Harry y sus "tíos" estaban en el dormitorio.  
  
- Sirius! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de reirte?  
  
- jajajajaja es que no puedo jajajajaja  
  
Remus los observaba divertido, de repente miró por la ventana y distinguió una melena rubia, su dueño paseaba entre pensativo y furioso, eso llamó su atención, él se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Harry y el joven Malfoy en el salón, se había dado cuenta de que Harry había aumentado su sonrojo ante la mirada del slytherin, eso le había hecho pensar que se sentían atraídos, primero le había extrañado, luego le encontró su lógica, tantos años de pelea entre los dos los tenía que llevar a algún lugar, y debajo de tanta hostilidad algo se debía de ocultar, algo que ambos muchachos se habían negado profundamente, algo que el cambio de Harry y el cambio de sus mentalidades por su edad había hecho salir a flote, conocía muy bien al ahijado de su novio y sabía como era el joven Malfoy, ambos se iban a evitar, iban a continuar negándose su atracción y eso conllevaría a que Harry realmente siguiera los pasos de su padre, el conocía un secreto de James Potter que nadie más sabía, el conocía los motivos por los que Malfoy padre había ingresado en los mortífagos, todo fue por despecho, por que James se negó a reconocer lo que sentía por el atractivo Lucius, sabía que James había cortado su relación con Lucius antes de que cualquiera se enterara, había relegado sus sentimientos en lo más profundo hasta olvidarlos, se había obligado a sí mismo a enamorarse de una persona más correcta, y al hacerlo, Lucius se enfadó tanto que juró vengarse de todos, Remus sabía que en el fondo no fue culpa de James, fue culpa de la sociedad, el hecho de que Lucius se volviese mortífago solo fue un acto de cobardía, un acto por no saber enfrentarse a la cruda realidad, que lo suyo no podía ser por causas de la vida y ahora temía que la historia se repitiese de nuevo, temía que el supuesto odio entre los dos muchachos podía llevar a otro Malfoy a manos de Voldemort y en el fondo Remus sabía que Harry no era como James, Harry si sufriría por no poder demostrar lo que sentía por mucho que se negase, sabía que su "sobrino" se culparía si Malfoy se volvía mortífago. Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- Remus!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- q... que?  
  
- que pasa? te estamos llamando desde hace rato y tu ni caso ¿en que pensabas?  
  
- yo?..... en nada ^^  
  
- ¿Qué mirabas? A ver..........- Sirius se asomó por la ventana y vio a Draco- mmmm tan solo es Malfoy  
  
Al oír ese nombre Harry se acercó y observó, notó como el calor invadía sus mejillas, volteó su mirada y se encontró con que Remus le había estado observando, el hombre le sonrió y los colores aumentaron en su rostro, Sirius se fijó en la sonrisa de Remus y miró a Harry, luego volvió a mirar a Remus y después nuevamente a Harry  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿me queréis explicar?  
  
- No es nada Sirius, vamos  
  
- venga venga, soltadlo, ¿Qué me ocultáis?  
  
Harry se puso nervioso y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.  
  
- No es nada Sirius, de verdad, anda vamos, que se me ha ocurrido una cosa jejeje, luego te la contaré.  
  
Los tres se marcharon del dormitorio, Harry se reunió con sus amigos y tras aceptar disculpas de todas las chicas se dirigieron a sus clases. Al salir de la clase de historia, los tres amigos iban muy divertidos, Harry se puso a perseguir a Ron para intentar golpearlo en broma por algo que le había dicho y al girar por uno de los pasillos chocó con alguien y calló al suelo.  
  
- Potter, a ver si te gradúas la vista de una vez, cada día estás más ciego  
  
- Vete a la mierda Malfoy  
  
- vete tú estúpido! Eres el que ha chocado conmigo  
  
- Idiota  
  
- retrasado  
  
- por que mejor no te compras un bosque y te pierdes?  
  
- ya tengo tres y me los conozco al dedillo Potter, ¿quieres alguno? No es por ser amable, es para ver si entras y desapareces de mi vida  
  
- nada me encantaría más que dejar de tener que verte  
  
La gente había desaparecido de los pasillos, sabían por experiencia que esos dos terminarían lanzándose hechizos el uno al otro y cuando eso ocurría era mejor estar lejos. La riña verbal continuaba  
  
- pues no sé a que esperas –dijo Draco con furia en sus ojos, pero un destello de culpabilidad los atravesó y Harry se percató de ello.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando a Draco con extrañeza, ¿Por qué ese sentimiento estaba en la mirada de su enemigo?, no era normal en él, "oh merlín, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de responderte?, por que mejor no te ignoro y me olvido de lo que estás despertando en mí?" estos eran los pensamientos de Draco mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro joven  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿te has quedado sin palabras? Típico de un gryffindor, unas pocas palabras y ya no saben como seguir –dijo con despecho  
  
Harry despertó de su ensoñación ante tales palabras, eso no podía quedar así, él podía ser como los slytherin, no por nada el sombrero se lo había dicho el primer año.  
  
- Estas equivocado Malfoy, sigo teniendo palabras, palabras que te harían tragar ese estúpido orgullo tuyo, pero no sé si vales la pena gastarlas, se una forma mejor de herir tu orgullo – "y tener parte de lo que deseo " pensó Harry  
  
- creo que eso no es posible para ti Potter  
  
- ¿eso crees? Pues te lo voy a demostrar  
  
Tras decir estas palabras Harry se acercó a Draco con decisión, lo empujó contra el muro y lo besó con avidez, Draco no pudo más que abrir los ojos de la impresión, y se quedó helado, quieto, inmóvil. Harry terminó el beso con la misma dureza con la que lo había comenzado, se separó un poco y lo miró  
  
- ¿Qué te parece Malfoy? ¿Qué tal le sienta esto a tu orgullo?  
  
Dicho esto Harry se dirigió hacia el salón a reunirse con sus amigos para la cena, cuando entró todos se giraron y lo miraron, el se sentó junto a Ron y le preguntó  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Dumbledore va a decir algo, está esperando a que lleguemos todos y faltabais tu y Malfoy ¿por cierto, te veo muy entero ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- nada, no te preocupes  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo mientras paseaba su lengua por sus labios y sonreía con ironía, Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad, a los 5 minutos de entrar Harry, Malfoy hizo su aparición, iba pensativo, se sentó en su mesa junto a sus compañeros que lo miraban con curiosidad. Draco levantó la vista hacia la mesa Gryffindor y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unas esmeraldas que lo observaban, no pudo dejar de acariciar sus labios con sus dedos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, inmediatamente bajó su rostro.  
  
Harry estaba pensando " he hecho lo correcto, tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguar que me pasaba, oh merlín, he besado a Malfoy, me ha gustado y lo de ayer y esta mañana ya tiene significado, no puede ser! Me gusta -_-, yo...."  
  
Hermione, Remus y Sirius habían visto las miradas, Sirius frunció el ceño y observó a Remus que lucía divertido, Hermione se había quedado bastante extrañada y en el momento que iba a preguntar a Harry, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar  
  
- Buenas noches queridos alumnos, he estado esperando a que llegarais por un motivo, uno de los profesores que desea permanecer en el anonimato me ha dado una idea, vamos a organizar una fiesta, los de primero y segundo solo podrán estar hasta media noche, los de tercero y cuarto podrán quedarse hasta la una y media, y los demás hasta que la fiesta termine, hemos pensado que hasta media noche vais a ..................  
  
-Continuará......... 


	3. Locuras de Una noche en Hogwarts

Hola!!!!! Perdón por el retraso, pero estoy de nuevo de exámenes, el trabajo me agobia y el viaje me cansó demasiado, pero es genial, DIOS!!!! ADORO LONDRES!!!! Me han ofrecido trabajo allí, así que si no me renuevan con un buen sueldo me las piro a vivir a Inglaterra!!!! Jejeje lo cierto es que me apetece muchooooo. Ahora REVIEWS!!  
  
**Laia**: Gracias de nuevo por tu review, siento el retraso pero últimamente mi vida es un completo caos, espero que este capitulo también te guste, si no es así házmelo saber . Un beso  
  
**Paula**: Gracias a ti tb, siento haber tardado, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Un abrazo  
  
**Amaly Malfoy**: Hola , muchas gracias por mandarme un review, de verdad te lo agradezco, te pido también a ti disculpas por el retraso, ya veremos que pasa por mi mente, últimamente solo se me ocurren tramas para fics nuevos U. Un beso  
  
**Paola:** Hi!!! Gracias por las felicitaciones jejeje, no se si será amor, deseo o una locura momentánea jajajajaja, esperemos que sea algo interesante jiji  
  
**L.S.T.P.** : Hola de nuevo!!!!, espero ir mejorando en cada capitulo, mi mente es a veces demasiado enrevesada y normalmente no me deja plasmar mis ideas como yo quiero, pero lo conseguiré. En cuanto a actualizar pronto, esta muy complicado, pero lo intento. Un abrazo. Por cierto el fic que has mandado (el último) está genial!!!!  
  
**NikyChan**: VIVA!!!!!! Eso eso, ya veremos que pasa en el baile. Gracias por tu review y un abrazo  
  
**Sanya**: pues..... gracias!!!!!!! Ya lo sigo!!!!! jaja  
  
Y ahora el capitulo nuevo, ya sabéis, es SLASH, los personajes son de JK ROWLING pero la historia es mía. Un besote y a leer!!!! Please reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Cap 3-Locuras de una noche en Hogwarts**  
  
- .................. cantar una canción, me explico, mediante el sombrero seleccionador se elegirá a dos representantes por casa, para que esa personas no se sientan cohibidas permitiremos que suban coros para hacerles compañía, será una especie de concurso, a los que ganen se les otorgará un premio especial que diremos en su momento, y se les sumarán puntos a las diferentes casas.  
  
Los alumnos lo miraron como si estuviese completamente loco, empezaban a creer que el director daba más miedo a veces que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, al ver las caras de susto de los alumnos el director sonrió y los mandó a comer.  
  
Cuando reaccionaron ante la noticia, empezaron las conversaciones, unos enojados, otros emocionados, otros aún no salían del shock  
  
Harry estaba alucinando en colores, gracias a dios él sabía que no estaba para nada dotado en el canto, al menos no tendría que ponerse en frente de toda la escuela ya que el sombrero nunca lo elegiría para semejante acto, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro pensando quien podría ser el representante de su casa , de repente comenzó a reír ante la posibilidad de que fuese Ron el elegido, sus compañeros de mesa le miraron extrañados, pero Mione observó a quién miraba Harry cuando se reía y comenzó a reír también, ambos sabían que el pelirrojo tenía una voz asombrosa, pero siempre que estaba solo, cuando tenía espectadores comenzaba a tartamudear y se le iba la voz , ambos notaron como su pelirrojo amigo se ponía cada vez más blanco de la impresión y no dejaba de murmurar  
  
- no por favor, a mi no, lo suplico, no no no no  
  
Tras la comida el profesor Dumbledore sacó el sombrero e hizo aparecer en él, el nombre de todos los alumnos de la escuela, automáticamente salieron 8 papeles y el director los recogió ofreciéndolos a la Profesora McGonagall, la profesora se puso en pié y habl  
  
- Bien, ya tenemos a los seleccionados, los participantes serán, por la casa Ravenclaw, las señoritas Padma Patil y Lisa Turpin,- las aludidas comenzaron a saltar de alegría-, por la casa Hufflepuff cantarán Justin Finch-Fletchley y Hanna Abbot,- ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante los aplausos de sus compañeros de casa-, por la casa Slytherin serán Millicent Bustrode y Blaise Zabini,- los dos realizaron una muesca de asco-, y por la casa Gryffindor Ronald Weasley y Natalie McDonald,- el pelirrojo se puso como un tomate ante los gritos de alegría de sus compañeros mientras él se daba de cabeza contra la mesa, la castaña elegida de la misma casa sonreía mirando a sus amigos.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar  
  
- Bien, ahora que ya tenemos a los representantes, tenéis dos semanas para preparar vuestras actuaciones, debéis de saber que vais a cantar 3 canciones cada casa, así que ya sabéis, ahhh y os recuerdo que vuestros compañeros de casa podrán colaborar.  
  
Tras estas palabras el director se levantó y se marchó e la sala seguido por los demás maestros  
  
Harry trataba de consolar a Ron, que no podía dejar de pensar que iba a hacer el ridículo más grande de toda la historia de Hogwarts, el resto de la mesa no dejaba de hablar sobre que canciones podían sus compañeros interpretar, Natalie se levantó de su asiento y se sentó frente a Ron.  
  
- Ron, no te preocupes, ya verás como todo sale bien  
  
- Si claro, eso lo dices tú que no te importa tener público  
  
- Tranquilo, además ya tengo unas cuantas ideas, y para una de las canciones vamos a implicar a bastante gente  
  
Harry, Ron y Mione la miraron fijamente, al igual que Seamus, Dean y Neville  
  
- A que te refieres? – pregunto Harry  
  
- Pues muy simple Harry, a que unos cuantos vais a aparecer con nosotros en el escenario, y te aseguro que se van a quedar asombrados, anda terminad que tenemos que hablar de esto, por cierto ir pensando de donde podemos sacar ropa de mortífago y de auror.  
  
Tras estas últimas palabras los chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Natalie tan solo les guiñó el ojo y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando los demás reaccionaron salieron tras ella.  
  
Ya estaban todos los alumnos reunidos en sus diferentes salas comunes, todos iban dando ideas de que podían cantar sus compañeros, Ron continuaba lamentándose.  
  
Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, todo estaba ya preparado, los nervios y la tensión fluían por el ambiente, a lo largo de estas dos semanas Harry no tuvo ninguna confrontación con Draco, parecía que el joven rubio lo evitaba con éxito, la gran noche llegó, los alumnos iban llegando al salón en diferentes grupos, todos vestían como si fuese una fiesta de gala, lucían fantásticos, un grupo de gryffindor llegó con diferentes bolsas y las dejaron en un lateral, estaban bastante nerviosos, Natalie se acercó a ellos y les dijo.  
  
- Hola chicos, tranquilos, he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y me ha dicho que la última canción será nuestra, así que lo que tenemos preparado lo haremos al final, por cierto Ron, eres el cuarto en salir.  
  
Ron asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso, sus amigos le dedicaron diferentes palabras de apoyo para tranquilizarlo. La cena transcurrió con fluidez, los alumnos estaban muy animados, fue entonces cuando Dumbledore los mandó callar y anunci  
  
- Bueno, ha llegado el momento de que empiecen las actuaciones, la primera en actuar será la Srta Lisa Turpin.  
  
Un gran número de aplausos inundó el gran salón, y una sonrojada Lisa salió al escenario que estaba preparado, llevaba una túnica larga hasta los pies, de color azul, haciendo honor a su casa, la joven se lanzó el hechizo para aumentar su voz y que todos la escucharan perfectamente, comenzó a hablar  
  
- Buenas noches a todos, la canción que os voy a cantar se titula "Dime " y es de una cantante que se llama Beth, espero que os guste.  
  
La música comenzó a sonar y la suave voz de la chica comenzó a fluir  
  
Mar en calma en un atardecer,  
  
y todo vuelve a ser como era entonces.  
  
Juego con la arena entre mis pies  
  
dibujando sin querer tu nombre. Cuántas veces te llamé en la noche,  
  
cuántas veces te busqué.  
  
Por mis recuerdos yo vuelvo y no pierdo la fe. Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer,   
  
cómo te puedo tener, en mi vida.  
  
Vamos a olvidar el ayer y a comenzar otra vez,   
  
sin mentiras.  
  
Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer,   
  
cómo te puedo tener, en mi vida. Me han contado que tú estas igual,  
  
y que te sientes mal como yo.  
  
No permitas que el orgullo sea,  
  
quien decida por los dos. Porque tú sabes que te quiero  
  
y todo lo que dije no es verdad.  
  
Deja tus miedos, podemos si quieres  
  
volverlo a intentar... Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer,   
  
cómo te puedo tener, en mi vida.  
  
Vamos a olvidar el ayer y a comenzar otra vez,   
  
sin mentiras.  
  
Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer,   
  
cómo te puedo tener, en mi vida. Que tú y yo sabemos  
  
que no podemos vivir así.  
  
Vuelve junto a mí... Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer,   
  
cómo te puedo tener, en mi vida.  
  
Vamos a olvidar el ayer y a comenzar otra vez,   
  
sin mentiras.  
  
Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer,   
  
cómo te puedo tener, en mi vida.

Los aplausos y vítores del salón se escucharon con frenesí, la casa ravenclaw estaba que saltaba de alegría, cuando todos se calmaron un poco y las felicitaciones iban desapareciendo, el profesor Dumbledore anunció el siguiente cantante.

- Tras esta gran actuación, os presentamos al Sr. Justin Finch-Fletchley de la casa Hufflepuff.

El chico salió bastante sonrojado por los aplausos y habl

- Hola, bueno,... yo... la canción que voy a hacer se titula "Amigos", pertenece a un grupo que se llama Enanitos Verdes, y va dedicada a mis compañeros de casa

El joven comenzó a cantar con gran entusiasmo

No importa el lugar  
  
el sol es siempre igual  
  
no importa si es recuerdo  
  
o es algo que vendra  
  
No importa cuanto hay  
  
en tus bolsillos hoy  
  
sin nada hemos venido y  
  
nos iremos igual Pero siempre estaran en mi  
  
esos buenos momentos que  
  
pasamos sin saber. No importa donde estas  
  
si vienes o si vas  
  
la vida es un camino  
  
un camino para andar  
  
si hay algo que esconder  
  
o hay algo que decir  
  
siempre sera un amigo  
  
el primero en saber Porque siempre estaran en mi  
  
esos buenos momentos   
  
que pasamos sin saber... Que un amigo es una luz  
  
brillando en la oscuridad  
  
siempre seras mi amigo  
  
no importa nada mas.

Cuando el chico terminó, todos aplaudieron, lo cierto es que el joven tenía una gran voz y todos se lo estaban pasando en grande., El director volvió a hablar dando paso a Millicent Bullstrode de Slytherin, su casa aplaudió dando la bienvenida, mientras que el resto no dejaban de hacer muecas extrañas, aunque unos pocos aplaudieron por cortesía.

- Bueno, mi canción se titula "Maybe" y es de Janis Joplin Maybe  
  
If I could pray, and I try, dear,  
  
You might come back home, home to me. Honey, maybe  
  
Oh dear, if I could ever hold your little hand  
  
Oh you just might understand.  
  
Honey maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, yeah. Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe dear  
  
I guess I've done something wrong  
  
And I'd be glad to admit it.  
  
Oh, oh, come back on home, oh daddy, right to me!  
  
Honey maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, yeah. But I know that it just doesn't ever seem to matter, baby,  
  
Oh, honey, when I go out or what I'm trying to do,  
  
'Cause I'm still left here  
  
All alone, honey, needing you. Please, please, please, please,  
  
Oh won't you reconsider baby, come on.  
  
I said come back,  
  
Won't you come back to me!  
  
Yeah! Maybe dear, oh maybe, maybe, maybe,dear  
  
I might be able to help you - show me how.  
  
Honey, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe,  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe,  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe, yeah.  
  
Ooh!  
  
La canción había terminado y todo el mundo estaba en silencio, de repente la casa Slytherin comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar con fervor, rápidamente se le unieron los demás alumnos, la chica los había dejado realmente impresionados, tenía mucho talento. Dumbledore se levantó y anunció a Ron, el pelirrojo salió vestido completamente de negro, estaba realmente pálido, con los nervios a flor de piel, las burlas de los Slytherin no lo ayudaban demasiado, pero hizo gala de su valentía y habló aclarándose la voz.

- Bueno, mi canción es "Escondidos"

La música comenzó a sonar pero el joven estaba mudo, de repente Natalie subió al escenario, llevaba también un traje negro, muy ajustado, se acercó a él, le dijo algo al oido y el pelirrojo asintió, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y los dos jóvenes se pusieron a cantar juntos

Bésame, mientras sientes la piel,   
  
que hay detrás de mi piel.  
  
Júrame, una y otra vez que tú,   
  
intentarás amarme más   
  
sólo un poco más que ayer,  
  
Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz,  
  
para iluminarnos tú y yo.  
  
Casi nada muy poquito,   
  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón. Escondidos,  
  
Solos por amor,  
  
La oscura habitación,  
  
Tu cuerpo y el mío,  
  
El tiempo de un reloj. Escondidos,  
  
Solos tu y yo,  
  
Atrapados sin poder salir del interior,  
  
Del interior,  
  
Mientras que hacemos el amor. Bésame, mientras sientes la piel,   
  
que hay detrás de mi piel.  
  
Júrame, una y otra vez que tú,   
  
intentarás amarme más   
  
sólo un poco más que ayer,  
  
como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz.  
  
Para iluminarnos tú y yo.  
  
Casi nada muy poquito,   
  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón. Escondidos,  
  
Solos por amor,  
  
La oscura habitación,  
  
Tu cuerpo y el mío,  
  
El tiempo de un reloj. Escondidos,  
  
Solos tu y yo,  
  
Atrapados sin poder salir del interior  
  
Del interior  
  
Mientras que hacemos el amor,  
  
clandestinamente intercambiamos el calor,  
  
el calor.  
  
Indiscutiblemente terminamos viendo el sol. Escondidos,  
  
Solos por amor,  
  
La oscura habitación,  
  
Tu cuerpo y el mío,  
  
El tiempo de un reloj. Escondidos,  
  
Solos tu y yo,  
  
Atrapados sin poder salir del interior,  
  
Del interior,  
  
Mientras que hacemos el amor.

Las chicas del gran salón estaban completamente sonrojadas, al igual que Ron, los chicos, sobretodo los Gryffindor, silbaban a sus compañeros entre aplausos y risas, parecía que lo habían ensayado, cada mirada, cada caricia frente a toda la escuela, bajaron del escenario sonriendo y recibiendo abrazos de todos, Natalie se acercó a Hermione y le dijo en bajito

- Tranquila, solo era una canción, piensa que tú eras yo, ahí arriba.

Mione se sonrojó cuando la chica le dijo eso y se acercó a abrazar y felicitar a su amigo. Nadie se había dado cuenta que mientras sonaba esta canción, ciertos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno, de casas rivales se habían estado mirando sin cesar.  
  
- Ejem ejem, - interrumpió el profesor Dumbledore- Bueno, tras esta.... Interesante representación, damos paso a nuestra siguiente cantante, la srta Padma Patil  
  
La chica vestida con una túnica azul y plata comenzó a hablar

- Hola a todos!, bien, mi canción se titula "Enamorada" y le pertenece a Mal

la canción comenzó a sonar, las parejas se volvieron a unir para bailar, unos ojos grises observaban a unos esmeralda en la penumbra del salón, ambos chicos bailaban con compañeras de sus casas, pero no podían evitar observarse

Me has visto ser feliz entre tus brazos,  
  
te he visto amar y oir como un ladron que se descuida.  
  
Me queda el sinvivir de no tenerte,  
  
intentar ser valiente y mas fuerte  
  
cuando imagino que otros labios te disfrazan de pasión  
  
y yo me siento Enamorada  
  
tejiendo lunas en la madrugada  
  
aunque otros brazos calmen mi deseo  
  
en cada beso sin querer te buscar  
  
Enamorada  
  
aunque haya otro que me encienda el alma,  
  
será el secreto que llevo tan dentro  
  
que en el fondo me desnuda la verdad. Entre el amor y el odio hay solo un paso,  
  
entre la verdad y el engaño hay un océano de dudas.  
  
Me ahogo en soledad en mis naufragios,   
  
me aferro a tu recuerdo y me ilusiono aunque te pierdo  
  
y cada noche pienso en ti aunque me haga daño. Enamorada... Se olvidaron las palabras, las promesas que bordamos,   
  
se eclipsaron nuestros sueños, hoy tu corazón se escapa  
  
y no te tengo, no te tengo...

La canción terminó y todos aplaudían, Lavender y Parvati, aplaudían sin cesar emocionadas, Parvati estaba muy orgullosa de la canción de su hermana, era una de sus preferidas. Dumbledore anunció al siguiente participante, Blaise Zabini, el guapo y atractivo Slyhterin salió al escenario vestido de los colores de su casa, hizo una mueca y anunció su canción

- Bien, mi canción se titula "Tragicomedia" y pertenece a Estopa

, Tras decir el título muchos se pusieron a aplaudir, incluso los gryffindor, por lo visto en Hogwarts existían bastantes fans de este grupo Yo que vivo en la luna quiero darte  
  
Mi granito de arena  
  
Tú vives en una laguna   
  
De la noche prisionera  
  
De risas inoportunas  
  
Llantos que valen la pena  
  
Canciones de amargura  
  
Palabras que son cadenas   
  
Por que no cumples tu condena   
  
De noche sin vela que soy yo tu trena   
  
Si tú eres mi novela  
  
Yo soy tu tragicomedia  
  
Me subes como la espuma  
  
Yo bajo por tus caderas   
  
Si me subes a la luna  
  
Tendrás una luna llena  
  
Y tus ojos me miraron  
  
Y la luna se callo del cielo  
  
Y tus palabras me hablaron  
  
Aunque últimamente no te entiendo  
  
Pero me pongo tan malo  
  
Cada vez que me roza tu pelo  
  
Así como un bicho raro  
  
Una especie nueva de insecto  
  
Que no, que no, que no  
  
Por eso piensa que soy un sueño  
  
Sueña que pienso  
  
Mandame un beso  
  
Llámame un día de estos  
  
Estoy en el metro sin cobertura   
  
Y en la parada de tu cintura  
  
Ya me lamentas triste figura  
  
Cuéntame un cuento dame locura  
  
Por que si no luego me lo invento  
  
Pero me pongo tan malo  
  
Cada vez que me roza tu pelo  
  
Así como un bicho raro  
  
Una especie nueva de insecto  
  
Que no  
  
Y si tengo que morirme  
  
Que me muera en primavera  
  
Pá poder echar raíces  
  
Y vivir siempre a tu vera  
  
Y si tienes que marcharte   
  
Llevame en una maleta  
  
Yo prometo no pesarte   
  
Tú procura no perderla  
  
Y tus ojos me miraron  
  
Y la luna se callo del cielo  
  
Y tus palabras me hablaron  
  
Aunque últimamente no te entiendo  
  
Pero me pongo tan malo  
  
Cada vez que me roza tu pelo  
  
Así como un bicho raro  
  
Una especie nueva de insecto  
  
Que no, que no, que no Por eso piensa que soy un sueño  
  
Sueña que pienso  
  
Mandame un beso  
  
Llámame un día de estos  
  
Estoy en el metro sin cobertura   
  
Y en la parada de tu cintura  
  
Ya me lamentas triste figura  
  
Cuéntame un cuento dame locura  
  
Por que si no luego me lo invento  
  
(Bis 2)  
  
Los aplausos inundaron el gran salón, a estas alturas ya no importaba, de que casa eran los cantantes, los alumnos se lo estaban pasando genial, la siguiente en actuar fue Hanna Abbot, salió al escenario vestida con un sencillo traje amarillo pálido, estaba sonrojada a más no poder por la vergüenza, anunció el titulo con voz temblorosa

- La canción que os voy a cantar se llama "Why" y su autora es Avril Lavigne.

La mayoría de nacidos de muggle empezaron a vitorear la canción

Why, do you always do this to me?  
  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
  
How come, you act like this  
  
Like you just don't care at all Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?   
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why...

Los aplausos hicieron su aparición tras el fin de la canción, un joven pelirrojo con coleta y pendiente en su oreja entró al salón con disimulo, se acercó a su hermano Ron y lo saludó.

- Hola Ron!

- Bill!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dumbledore ,me invitó a venir a veros, lamento llegar tan tarde pero el trabajo me tenía ocupado, ¿por cierto quien va ahora?

- Vá Natalie, a ver que nos canta- dijo Hermione

Ninguno de los presentes notó como al joven le brillaron los ojos al decir el nombre de Natalie. Dumbledore ya la había anunciado, la chica miró sonriente a sus amigos y una muestra de sorpresa invadió su rostro cuando vislumbró a Bill Weasley que en ese momento tragaba con nerviosismo mirando el escenario. El salón se había quedado boquiabierto con la vestimenta de la chica, llevaba una minifalda muy ajustada de color granate y dorado, al igual que una especie de corsé, que dejaba ver bastante anatomía

- Hola a todos de nuevo!, bien, mi canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí, se titula "Dangerously in Love" y es de Beyonc

La joven Gryffindor comenzó a cantar y a bailar ante la embobada mirada de los chicos del salón, pero ella solo tenía ojos para cierto "hombre" pelirrojo que estaba presente  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you Baby I love you  
  
You are my life  
  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
  
If you weren't by my side  
  
You're my relation  
  
In connection to the sun  
  
With you next to me  
  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
  
You are my raindrop  
  
I am the sea  
  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
  
Baby, I'm so proud  
  
So proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion  
  
Go all away  
  
From this cold and messed up world I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing  
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep lovin' me  
  
The way I love you loving me  
  
Cause I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing  
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep lovin' me  
  
The way I love you loving me And I know you love me  
  
Love me for who I am  
  
Cause years before I became who I am  
  
Baby you were my man  
  
I know it ain't easy  
  
Easy loving me  
  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
  
From you to me  
  
Later on in my destiny  
  
I see myself having your child  
  
I see myself being your wife  
  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
  
Thought of all my love for you  
  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
  
Realize all my blessings  
  
I'm grateful  
  
To have you by my side I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing  
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep lovin' me  
  
The way I love you loving me  
  
Cause I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing  
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep lovin' me  
  
The way I love you loving me Every time I see your face   
  
My heart smiles  
  
Every time it feels so good  
  
It hurts sometimes  
  
Created in this world  
  
To love and to hold  
  
To feel  
  
To breathe  
  
To love you I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing  
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep lovin' me  
  
The way I love you loving me  
  
Cause I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing  
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep lovin' me  
  
The way I love you loving me Dangerously dangerously dangerously...

La canción terminó y mientras todos aplaudían la joven bajó de un salto del escenario y se abrazó corriendo al mayor de los Weasley presentes, y ante la sorprendida mirada de todos puso sus labios sobre los del chico y lo besó sonriente.

Mientras ellos daban una mínima explicación, la siguiente actuación se puso en marcha, esta vez cantaban juntos los Hufflepuff, y mientras ellos cantaban una dulce canción, las parejas se abrazaban para bailar, aunque muchos ojos estaban posados en la pareja de Natalie y Bill, que se daban suaves besos en la oscuridad del lugar, Fueron cantando los diferentes grupos, unos minutos antes de salir, Natalie, Ron, Mione, Harry, Neville, Seamus y unos cuantos más desaparecieron del salón, Dumbledore habló a los presentes.

- Bueno, ahora nuestra última representación, ellos me han pedido que por favor no los ataqueis por sus vestimentas ya que van a hacer como una especie de videoclip, es decir como una obra de teatro con la canción de fondo.

El salón se quedó completamente a oscuras y una voz proveniente del escenario dijo

- Bueno, esto es a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar dentro de poco, hay dos bandos, es el momento de elegir ¿ a quien os vais a unir? Yo..... "Soldier" Eminem

La música comenzó a sonar:

I'm a soldier (Un foco de luz hace aparecer a Ron vestido de auror)

I'm a soldier (otro foco alumbra a alguien vestido de mortífago, provocando un fuerte jadeo en toda la sala)

I'm a soldier (las luces de un lateral se encienden dejando ver a un grupo de alumnos de gryffindor vestidos de aurores)

I'm a soldier (el escenario esta completamente iluminando dejando ver a otro grupo de mortífagos, todos con varita en mano)

(Ron disfrazado de auror y Natalie de mortífago comenzaron a cantar juntos)

Yo... Never was a thug, just infatuated with guns, Never was agangsta, till I graduated to one/And got the rep of a villain,for weapon concealin'. Took the image of a thug, kept shitappealin'/willin' to stick out my neck, for respect if it meantlife or death, never live to regret what I said/when you're me,people just want to see, if its true, if its you, what you say inyour rap's, what you do/ so they feel, as part of your obligationto fulfill, when they see you on the streets, face to face, areyou for real/in confrontation ain't no conversation, if you feelyou're in violation, any hesitation'll get you killed/if you feelit, kill it, if you conceal it, reveal it. Being reasonable willleave you full of bullets, pull it, squeeze it/ till its empty,tempt me, push me, pussies, I need a good reason to give thistrigger a good squeeze...

(Todos comenzaron a cantar mientras se lanzaban ataques simulados con las varitas que les habían proporcionado los gemelos Weasley)

I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge,I'll never fall or fold up/I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bonescrush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble/I'm a soldier,These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll neverfall or fold up/I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bones crush orcrumble, I will never stumble

(Natalie iba cantando mientras simulaba atacar a Ron (que también cantaba) e imitaba a un mortífago que se interponía para salvar a su jefe que estaba detrás)

I love pissin' you off, it gets me off, like my lawyers, when thefuckin' judge lets me off/all you motherfuckas gotta do is set meoff, I'll violate and all the motherfuckin' bets be off/I'm a litfuse, anything I do bring it's news, pistol whippin'motherfuckin' bouncers, six-two, who needs bullets?/ Soon as Ipull it, you sweat bullets, an excellent method to get rid of thenext bully/It's actually better cause instead you murderin', youcan hurt em' and come back again and kick dirt at em/it's likepourin' salt in the wounds, assault and get sued, you can smellthe lawsuits soon as I waltz in the room/everybody halts andstops, calls the cops, all you see is bitches comin' out theirhalter tops/runnin' and duckin' out to the Hot Rocks parking lot,you'll all get shot whether its your fault or not, cus...

(Todos volvieron a cantar de nuevo, mientras se entremezclaban algunos comenzaban a caer en el simulando sus muertes, las muertes de ambos bandos)

I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge,I'll never fall or fold up/I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bonescrush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble/I'm a soldier,These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll neverfall or fold up/I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bones crush orcrumble, I will never stumble

(Esta vez tan solo cantaba Ron)

I spit it slow so these kids know that I'm talkin' to em, give itback to these damn critics and sock it to em/I'm like a thug,with a little bit of Pac influence, I spew it, and look how I gotyou bitches rockin' to it/you motherfuckas could never do it likeI could do it, don't even try it, you'll look stupid, do notpursue it/don't ever in your life, try to knock the truest, Ispit the illest shit, ever been dropped to two inch/ soticky-tock listen as the sound ticks on the clock, listen to thesound of Kim as she licks on a cock/listen to the sound of mespillin' my heart through this pen, motherfuckers know that I'llnever be Marshall again/Full of controversy until I retire myjersey, till the fire inside dies and expires at thirty/and Lordhave mercy on any more of these rappers that verse me, and put acurse on authorities in the face of adversity/I'm a...

La canción llegaba a su fin, el supuesto Voldemort estaba en el suelo, Ron apuntaba con una varita directa a su corazón, la música terminó cuando un rayo de una supuesta maldición golpeaba al jefe de los mortífagos, en ese instante Ron alargó su mano y le quitó la máscara dejando ver a Harry Potter en el suelo. Un fuerte silencio inundó el gran salón, de repente los gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir, los profesores estaban alucinando, Natalie se puso en frente de todos, ayudada por Harry, y habl

- Tal vez os haya parecido excesivo, pero queríamos demostrar, que ha llegado la hora, que muchos de nosotros vamos a tener que elegir un bando, y por desgracia vamos a tener que enfrentarnos entre nosotros, los que estamos aquí arriba ya tenemos bando, y como habéis comprobado, vamos a ganar.

Tras estas palabras los jóvenes bajaron del escenario encontrándose con sus compañeros que gritaban vítores de vamos a ganar!!.

Los Slytherin permanecían en silencio, Draco Malfoy abandonó el salón, salió de la escuela y comenzó a pasear, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba pensar, nunca hubiese imaginado ver a Harry vestido de mortífago, y durante esas dos semanas que habían pasado desde el beso, él se había imaginado a Harry de distintas maneras, algunas de esas maneras le habían hecho sonrojar fuertemente, no había podido olvidar ese beso, no fue un beso dulce, más bien agresivo, pero no podía evitar seguir sintiendo los labios de Potter sobre los suyos, ¿podía causar tan poca cosa, tal ansiedad?, luego lo de esa noche, la batalla, estaba destinado según todos a ser un gran mortífago, el mejor de todos, pero ¿y si tan solo no lo deseara? ¿y si se pusiera del lado de Harry? Por supuesto que sería desheredado, que lo perdería todo, pero ¿y si eso le daba la oportunidad que tanto deseaba desde aquel día? Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando una mano se poso sobre sus hombros lo sobresaltó de tal manera que se sintió desfallecer, el dueño de esa mano lo asió fuertemente impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

-Malfoy

-Potter! maldito seas! ¿Qué no sabes avisar o que?

Harry lo miró sin decir nada y se acercó lentamente, lo besó con suavidad, se separó rapidamente y habl

- lo siento, no quería asustarte

Draco asintió con la cabeza, Harry lo había vuelto a besar, de manera distinta a la primera vez, eso lo tenía desconcertado, Harry veía la duda en los ojos de su "enemigo"

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?, si quieres lo busco y le pido que te la devuelva, me gustaría tener acceso a ella algún día de estos- Harry sonrió con ironía mientras Draco se sonrojaba con intensidad

- idiota- murmuró el rubio mientras se giraba y comenzaba a marcharse

Harry comenzó a reír ante la situación, vio como los músculos del rubio se tensaban y los puños se cerraban con furia, el rubio lo observó con ira en sus ojos

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí Potter!- masculló Draco

Harry vio como el rubio volvía a iniciar su vuelta a la escuela, dejó de reírse y se acercó apresuradamente al rubio, lo abrazó por detrás con una sonrisa en su rostro y le murmuró al oído

- ¿es eso lo que quieres Malfoy?

Acto seguido mordió el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo temblar al rubio, besó lentamente su cuello, dio pequeños mordiscos que hicieron escapar suspiros de la boca de Draco

- Dime que es lo que quieres Draco- le susurró Harry

En ese instante

- Harry!!!!!!!! ¿Dónde estas?

Eran las voces de Ron y Mione, Harry se separó de Draco, el rubio se quedó quieto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no dijo nada, Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a sus amigos mientras gritaba

- Ya voy!!!!

Draco Malfoy lo vio alejarse, estaba paralizado, eso si que no se lo había esperado

-Continuará......... 


	4. Aún no me has dicho lo que quieres ¿es e...

Hola!!!!! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y que no me haya demorado demasiado, REVIEWS!!  
  
**Laia**: a ver que te parece esteeeeee jajajaja ¿tiene lo que esperabas??? ya me dirás que te parece. Gracias por el review y un beso  
  
**Malena**: holitas! Gracias por el review espero que te guste el capitulo  
  
**mint-sak-angel25**: hola! Gracias por el review, ya sé que harry le ha metido mano a draquito dos veces pero en este capitulo jajajaja leelo y me cuentas. un besote  
  
**shoy**: mmmm opino lo mismo jiji lee y me dices que te parece un abrazo  
  
Y ahora el capitulo nuevo, ya sabéis, es SLASH, los personajes son de JK ROWLING pero la historia es mía. Un besote y a leer!!!! Please reviews!!!!!!!!!!

**Cap 4- Aún no me has dicho lo que quieres ¿es esto?  
**  
- Donde has estado Harry? –preguntó Ron bastante intrigado  
  
- Por ahí tomando el aire –respondió Harry con una extraña sonrisa mientras andaba hacia la escuela  
  
Ron miró a Hermione y esta le respondió alzando los hombros, su amigo estaba raro, muy raro y ellos no sabían por que, tal vez aún no era el momento de hacer preguntas, pero ese día llegaría muy pronto.  
  
Draco se dirigió a su dormitorio muy pensativo y algo molesto una media hora después de que Harry se marchase, cerro la puerta de golpe y mientras iba lanzando la ropa a un lado y a otro no dejaba de hablar solo.  
  
- estúpido Potter!!, que se habrá pensado?, es un idiota insoportable, un cretino, como se vuelva a acercar lo.... AGGGGGHHHHH pero que estoy diciendo!!! Me esta volviendo loco! Y ni siquiera llevamos un mes en la escuela! No lo soporto!!!!!!!  
  
Se tumbó de golpe sobre la cama y ahogó un grito de liberación sobre la almohada, cuando se calmó se tumbó boca arriba, miró al techo durante cinco minutos y murmur  
  
- esta bien Potter, si quieres jugar, vamos a jugar, nadie es mejor que yo en este juego y te lo voy a demostrar.  
  
No tardó en quedarse dormido con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, y al dormirse no notó como la puerta de su habitación se abría y se cerraba rápida y silenciosamente, unos suaves pasos se alejaron de las mazmorras y llegaron a la torre de gryffindor, Harry se quitó la capa y sonrió con ironía mientras se sentaba frente al fuego y murmuraba con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos  
  
- ya era hora dragoncito, veamos de que eres capaz  
  
Mione y Ron lo miraron con ojos extrañados, sin que Harry se percatase de su presencia, ambos se miraron y decidieron comentarlo al día siguiente, cada uno se marchó a su dormitorio dejando a Harry en la sala común.  
  
La mañana llegó, el trío de oro entró en el gran salón para desayunar, se sentaron mientras la sala se iba llenando de gente que se preparaba para ir a Hogsmeade  
  
- Ya tengo ganas de ir, por fin un fin de semana divertido!- gritó eufóricamente Ron  
  
- Tranquilo Ron, no es la primera vez que vamos, así que no es para tanto –dijo Mione  
  
- Ya Mione, no seas así, anda Harry, dile que tu también estás emocionado!  
  
- si si, Mione yo también estoy eufórico-dijo Harry con cierta ironía  
  
- anda Harry no seas borde!- le espetó Ron  
  
- la verdad Ron, es que no me apetece demasiado, voy a ver si me despejo un poco y me aclaro las ideas  
  
-se puede saber que te ocurre Harry? –preguntó Hermione  
  
-no es nada Mione, no te preocupes, tan solo es que todo cambia, crecemos, pasan cosas, ya sabes cosas de la vida, como por ejemplo ¿Cuándo vais a decir a todo el mundo que sois una feliz parejita?  
  
Harry amplió su sonrisa mientras los rostros de sus mejores amigos se volvían rojos, terminaron pronto de desayunar y se dirigieron hacia Hogsmeade con sus compañeros. Estaban tan tranquilos tomando unas cervezas cuando la puerta de las tres escobas se abrió dando paso a Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces, Blaise Zabini y Draco comenzaron a hablar muy cercanos, Blaise soltaba pequeñas risas mientras escuchabas los murmullos de Draco cerca de sus oidos, Harry no dejaba de mirarlos fijamente y sus amigos se percataron.  
  
- Que miras Harry? – dijo Ron  
  
- A Zabini y Malfoy  
  
- puff que asco, pensé que esos habían roto  
  
-¿roto? ¿quieres decir que han estado saliendo?  
  
- si, cerca de un año, no se en que escuela estudias Harry, pero no debes ir a la nuestra, ha sido la comidilla del año pasado de todo el mundo.  
  
- Ron, tenía más cosas en que pensar, que averiguar con quien se metía Malfoy en la cama, ¿te suena el nombre de Voldemort???? Si, ese tipo que ha intentado matarme desde que nací –ironizó Harry  
  
- vale vale, no te sulfures  
  
- Harry, no es para tanto, yo me enteré al final del año- dijo Mione  
  
- además, dejemos de hablar de ellos, mejor decirme que opináis de esos dos que están entrando- dijo Ron sonriente  
  
Harry y Mione miraron hacia la puerta y vieron entrar a Dean y Seamus, la pareja se sentó con ellos en cuanto los vislumbr  
  
- Hola chicos  
  
- vosotros desde cuando?- preguntó Ron sonriente ante el sonrojo de sus compañeros de habitación  
  
-mmmmmm bueno.... Solo dos semanas- dijo Seamus  
  
- ¿no os importa?-preguntó Dean  
  
Los tres amigos negaron con la cabeza sonrientes, mientras la conversación fluía Harry no quitaba los ojos de encima del rubio.  
  
- interesante, primera fase, los celos –murmuró Harry izando una ceja  
  
- decías Harry?  
  
- nada nada, cosas mías Mione  
  
Mione entrecerró los ojos y miró a Ron, el pelirrojo simplemente alzó los hombros y puso una mueca de ignorancia en su cara.  
  
Se acercaba la hora de cenar, los estudiantes llegaban a Hogwarts de nuevo y se dirigían al gran salón, Harry se disculpó con sus amigos y les dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, no tenía hambre, había escuchado la misma excusa de boca de Malfoy, se aseguró que la mesa slytherin estaba completa y bajó al lago, unos metros más adelante suyo caminaba pensativo el rubio, Harry aceleró el paso mientras una sonrisa brindaba su rostro, en cuanto tuvo a su presa delante, estiró sus brazos y lo rodeó por la cintura, sintió como el chico se tensaba bajo sus brazos  
  
- dime Malfoy ¿pretendías darme celos con Zabini?  
  
-Potter!, te dije ayer que me dejaras  
  
- venga Malfoy, aún me debes una respuesta, ayer te pregunté, ¿Qué quieres realmente?  
  
-yo....  
  
- es esto Malfoy?  
  
Harry comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, depositó suaves besos en su cuello a la vez que jugaba con su lengua sobre la blanca piel del rubio, Draco solo atinó a responder con un suave gemido, Harry sonrió mentalmente ante la respuesta del chico, lo hizo voltearse y mirarle directamente, ojos verdes frente a ojos grises, sin odio, tan solo deseo, temor, ¿algo más?, lentamente se acercó a los labios, los rozó, deslizó su lengua entre ellos entrando en la otra boca, ambas lenguas empezaron una cruda batalla, las manos de Harry se deslizaban bajo la camisa de Draco, acariciando la piel desnuda, el rubio puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el negro cabello, Harry comenzó un pequeño sendero de besos y mordiscos en el cuello de Draco  
  
- ¿Por qué haces esto Potter?- preguntó entre suaves jadeos  
  
Harry lo miró y sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso, dulce, timido, no como los de hace un instante y alejó momentáneamente su rostro  
  
- la verdad Draco es que no lo sé, solo hay algo en mi cabeza que me lo pide y no puedo evitar hacerlo cada vez que te veo  
  
Acto seguido el moreno volvió a atacar la boca del rubio con fuerza, si no fuera por que Harry lo sujetaba, Draco estaría en el suelo de la presión, parecía que el moreno pretendía absorverlo, esta vez fue Draco el que comenzó a introducir las manos bajo la ropa de Harry, acariciando la suave piel del moreno, sintiendo con sus manos como había cambiado fisicamente Harry, comprobando que lo que había visto en el salón era cierto, las camisas fueron desapareciendo lentamente dejando dos pechos desnudos juntos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ellos, Harry comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos los rosados y erectos pezones de Draco, el rubio gimió discretamente al sentir el roce de los dientes de Harry sobre ellos, su respiración iba acelerándose conforme Harry acariciaba con su lengua la piel de porcelana, el moreno jugueteó con el ombligo de Draco antes de volver a subir sobre él y besarlo directamente en la boca, no sabia cuanto deseaba esos labios rojos e hinchados , recorrió lentamente con sus dedos el torso desnudo hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones, acarició el sexo semierecto de Draco por encima de la ropa y miró los ojos, antes frios, de Draco, el rubio tan solo asintió y Harry supo que podía deshacerse de ellos, con un gracil movimiento alcanzó su varita y murmuró unas palabras, al instante ambos chicos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, Harry observó con cruda lentitud el cuerpo de Draco, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, tan poderoso, tan atractivo.... y era todo suyo en esos momentos, deslizó sus dedos sobre su rostro, recorrió el pecho desnudo y acarició levemente el duro y erecto sexo de Draco, se quedó fascinado mirando como el rubio reaccionaba a su toque, las manos del rubio se izaron para acariciar el rostro del moreno, por primera vez Harry vió algo más que deseo en los ojos grises.  
  
- Harry por favor- murmuró Draco  
  
El moreno besó de nuevo al rubio mientras sus manos bajaban a la entrada de Draco y comenzaba a acariciarla, introdujo un dedo con suavidad y lo movió lentamente para no hacer daño al otro chico, introdujo otro y realizó la misma operación provocando un fuerte jadeo de Draco, sacó los dedos y llevó su mano a la dureza de Draco y la acarició con suavidad, el liquido de la preeyaculación comenzaba a salir, humedeció sus dedos con él y los volvió a introducir en el rubio  
  
- por..... favor- suplicó de nuevo  
  
Harry se posicionó y entró en el chico, comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando que Draco se acostumbrara a su presencia, luego aumentó el ritmo a la vez que su respiración, sus jadeos se mezclaban con los del rubio, que murmuraba el nombre de Harry en cada nuevo empuje, al cabo de un rato los dos no aguantaron más y se vinieron a la vez, uno en el interior del otro y el otro entre ambos cuerpos sudorosos. Harry salió del cuerpo de Draco y lo besó, ambos se unieron en un abrazo mientras sus respiraciones intentaban calmarse, cuando estas lo hicieron se miraron a los ojos intentando buscar respuestas, Harry sonrió acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Draco.  
  
- y ahora que? –preguntó el rubio  
  
-no lo sé, pero dime , ¿es lo que querias?  
  
- maldito seas Harry! - respondió Draco un tanto alterado mientras su mente decía "claro que si maldita sea, te deseo, te quiero a ti!"  
  
-tranquilo, no te alteres,  
  
Harry depositó un suave beso en la boca del rubio y se levantó ante la mirada indignada de Draco, tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo limpiador y uno de vestir sobre ambos, tendió una mano al rubio y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
  
- será mejor que nos vayamos, deben estar buscandonos  
  
-eres idiota –murmuró entre dientes Draco mientras se alejaba algo molesto  
  
Harry sonrió y fue a alcanzarlo, lo tomó por detrás y lo besó en la mejilla mientras decía  
  
- no te enfades Draco, sabes que me encanta molestarte  
  
- se supone que el que molesta soy yo, tu eres un griffindor, atento, valiente, noble y caballeroso y no un slytherin  
  
- solo soy gryffindor por que quise.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
-algún día te lo contaré, ahora vamos  
  
- me desesperas!  
  
-lo sé –rió Harry  
  
- ¿ahora que? Nosotros..... - nosotros guardaremos esto por ahora, es mejor para los dos, nadie debe sospechar  
  
-lo sé, pero...  
  
-ahh otra cosa, no intentes darme celos otra vez o verás  
  
-funcionó? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro  
  
- pues..... si –dijo Harry depositando otro beso en los labios de Draco  
  
Ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la escuela, una vez entraron sus rostros se modificaron, pero antes de separar sus caminos, se volvieron a besar con dulzura y quedaron en verse pronto. Cuando los muchachos desaparecieron, tres rostros surgieron de las sombras y se miraron unos a otros, dos de ellos francamente sorprendidos, el tercero tan solo suspiró, este ultimo tomó de la mano a uno de ellos y tras despedirse del otro miembro presente se dirigieron a su dormitorio.  
  
Continuará............ 


End file.
